


Insomnia

by Pearls1975



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-11-13
Updated: 2008-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearls1975/pseuds/Pearls1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klavier tries his hardest to take care of Ema.  She is blinded by another love, who is after her and her friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Klavier/Ema fiction that I wrote about two years ago that was inspired by a series of short fictions by an author known as "PrincessPhilhomena". It started out as just this one-shot, but developed into a full blown three part 'novel' of sorts!
> 
> Enjoy!

Ema..."

The woman jerked awake at the sound of the man's voice whispering her name. Ema blinked and tried to orient herself as she gazed over her surroundings. Something cold on her arm grabbed her attention. She squinted as she inspected the left sleeve of her white lab coat. Groaning, she realized she had slumbered so hard that she drooled. As she wiped the side of her mouth with her fingertips, it dawned on her that she had dozed off at work; something she had never done before. As Ema tried to loosen the kinks in her neck, she spied the time on the clock on the far wall of the lab: 10:54 She blew out a sharp breath and panicked. The time of her last entry was 9:41. She lost so much time already on this case, mulling over every detail trying to find something she missed.

'That's what caused me to fall asleep in the first place.' Ema thought to herself. Her phone suddenly vibrated in the pocket of her lab coat and she reached to dig it out.

"Ugh... Klavier," she said aloud to the phone as the number flashed at her. "What the hell does he want?" She let the phone tumble onto the table and closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. The phone continued its pursuit of pissing Ema off by signaling a voice mail.

"For the love of God..." She cursed as she opened the phone and punched the button to retrieve her voice mail.

"Ema..." The phone fell to the table.

That voice...she froze as the realization that she had dreamt of Klavier washed over her.

"Ema..." It was closer now as she sat frozen to her seat. She scoped the room with her eyes, to afraid to move her head.

"Fraülein, why are you still here?" Klavier wandered over to Ema and leaned on the table with one hand and placed the other on her shoulder. She tensed. As he tilted his head to look at her, his hair shifted off his shoulder and framed his chiseled features. Ema's heart beat faster as she made eye contact with his sparkling ocean blue eyes. She shuffled her paperwork into a manila folder that was sitting off to the side.

"I, uh ... I'm working of course."

Klavier frowned at her and put his hand over hers to stop her fidgeting.

"You work too much."

"Well, I have to make up for someone who doesn't work enough." She turned her head and realized she was nose to nose with the glimmerous fop that irritated her so. She blinked and turned away, feeling her cheeks redden. Klavier chuckled, and grabbed her hands and brought them to his lips before Ema could react.

"Stop, I- there's too much work to do..." His lips were soft on the back of her hand, but she tried to jerk them away anyway, forcing herself to focus. His grip was strong, but he let go, not wanting to startle her. She returned to shuffling her papers. "What do you want, Klavier, besides making my workload that much harder."

"Fraülein, I wanted to try to convince you to relax. This case will always be here tomorrow, ja?"

"Are you kidding? You were lucky to get an extension on this damned case!" Ema scowled at the impossible man and jumped off her stool. "Now, if there isn't anything important that you want to discuss, please leave." She started to gesture to the door, but Klavier grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. "What..."

"You need to relax." He took her face in his hands. She was too shocked to react. His soft lips were on hers, and as much as her curiosity wanted her to pursue the ending of the kiss, she realized that this was a man that irritated her to no end. Ema put her hands on Klaviers chest and started to push him away, but he abruptly ended the kiss.

"Ahh, you need to brush up on your kissing skills, Fraülein." She looked at him incredulously as he chuckled and started to walk away. "You have my number if you ever want to practice."

"Ggggrrr..." Ema crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at the empty doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am slowly uploading all of my past works up to this website. If you look close enough you can tell a difference between these past works (my Ace Attorney stuff) and my current works (Sherlock inspired).

Ema was still irritated as she stepped out of the building. Her irritation worsened when she felt a raindrop on her cheek. She wiped it off in a huff and dug in her messenger bag for her umbrella as she started to walk across the street to the parking garage.

"We need that witness..." Ema flinched at the voice that echoed throughout the garage. With that irritating accent, it could only be Klavier. She groaned and trotted toward her usual parking spot. She did not want anything more to do with that man tonight. However, her thoughts turned even blacker as she remembered that she had walked to work to clear her head.

"For crying out loud!" Ema was in full tantrum mode as she stomped her foot and punched the air. She stood for a second trying to calm herself. Taking a deep breath she headed out of the parking garage, prepared to walk home. Stopping at the entrance, she dug through her bag for her umbrella. She growled as she heard the rumble of Klaviers motorcycle.

"Oh my god, are you kidding me??!!" She muttered through clenched teeth when her umbrella was no where to be found. "First that stupid case, then Klavier tries to kiss me, and now this. Why can't anything go my way." Her frustration got the better of her as she slid down the concrete wall and cried softly into her hands.

****** ***** ******

Klavier snapped his phone shut and was about to start his hog, when he thought he heard a female voice. He cocked his head, but all he heard was the sound of the rain falling on the concrete world. He started his bike and headed down the ramp to the exit when a white lab coat caught his eye. Since the entrance and exit were next to each other, he circled around to the entrance and shut off the bike. He wasn't sure what to make of the scene before him. He had never seen Ema this vulnerable and he had to take an inventory to make sure it was really her. Pink sunglasses sitting atop beautiful brown locks and a white lab coat (can she go anywhere without that blasted coat?). He dismounted his bike.

"Ema...?" He knelt in front of her. Her head whipped up and she stared at him through red wide eyes. "Fraulein, what is the matter?"

She sniffed. "What do you want? Are you going to make fun of me because I'm crying?"

Klavier flipped his hair out of his face. She was still adorable even with her mean eyes and tear-stained face. "Tsk, tsk, you underestimate me. I am genuinely concerned about you. I've never seen you cry."

"Well, take a picture, because this is the last time you will see me cry!" She stood up abruptly and started to walk off. Klavier grabbed her arm.

"Wait, Fraulein, you can't walk home in this weather."

"I can do whatever I want. Now let go of me or I will make a scene." She shook his arm off and took off in a huff. He caught up with her and matched her angry stride.

"You are so stubborn. Please, let me take you home, ja?" He extended his hand as they walked. She looked at it out of the corner of her eye, and slowed her pace. She started calculating how long it would take her to get to her apartment and how wet she was going to be.

"Besides," Klavier continued. "It's way too late for a pretty lady to be walking around this neighborhood."

She didn't think of that. It was pretty dark and she didn't work, or live, in the greatest of neighborhoods. How ironic, she thought as she slowed to a halt, that I work in the courthouse, but I could get shot as soon as I step out of the building. She shuddered.

"Fraulien, did you hear me?" His ocean blue eyes were inquisitive as he put his arm around her shoulder. She should have been mad, but she felt safe, and that was first and foremost on her mind right now.

"I-I, uhhh, no, what did you say?"

"Never mind." He chuckled. "Lets get you home and into some dry clothes."


	3. Chapter 3

The rain had subsided by the time they reached Ema's apartment. Ema's fear of motorcycles made her cling to him tightly on the way home. Those fears came crashing down on her as she dismounted the motorcycle. Klavier helped her get the spare helmet off, and stowed it away in the tiny compartment on the back of the motorcycle. She was halfway up the stairs to her apartment, when she stopped.

"Ugh...I don't feel so good." Ema wrapped her arms around herself as Klavier helped her up the rest of the way. She smacked him off so she could get her key out of her bag. 'At least I remembered my keys, today.' She thought to herself, as she spied her umbrella hanging from the coat rack just inside her front door. She sighed heavily and hung her bag from the coat rack.

"Fraulein, your fear of motorcycles is unfounded!" Klavier told her as he helped her out of her lab coat. He shook his head at it, then hung it over her purse. He pushed some loose hairs away from her face. He then placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her in the direction he thought her bathroom was. "Now, shower up. That'll help you get warm and relax, ja?" He said after settling her on the only surface to sit, her toilet.

She shivered and sniffed and looked up at him, noting that his face was only inches away. "I...ah...ok. What are you going to do? Are you leaving now?"

"Nein, Fraulein." He straightened up and looked for a towel. "I'm going to stay to make sure you are alright."

Ema hated that Klavier decided to stay, but grateful at the same time. She didn't get many visitors, and she was pretty sure Klavier was used to bigger houses and condos than her tiny one bedroom apartment. She blew out a breath and thanked him and told him there was water and soda in the fridge.

"Ach!" Klavier exclaimed as he dried his hair. "Nein, no soda. Do you have any hot chocolate or tea?"

She rolled her eyes at him. Always difficult. "I might have some cocoa somewhere, you'll have to look."

Klavier nodded and stole a look at himself before he hung the towel on the doorknob and walked out. He noted that her place was small, but liveable as he crossed the hall to the small kitchen to look for the hot chocolate.

Ema groaned and rubbed her temples.

'Oh, God, what have I done. I let the glimmerous fop in my apartment. I promised myself I would never do that.' She reached over and turned on the hot water in her claw-foot tub. She reached further and grabbed her bubble bath, the one indulgence she allowed herself, other than her lab kits. After taking a quick sniff of lily-of-the-valley, she poured some in and watched as the bubbles multiplied.

Klavier softly knocked on the bathroom door five minutes later and let himself in.

"Ahh...you look comfortable, ja." He commented as he handed her a mug of hot chocolate. Being the atypical male he was, he stole a glance to see that all important parts were covered, then politely averted his eyes. Ema was too engrossed to notice.

"Mmmm...I am, thank you." Normally, Ema would've shoo'd him out right away, but she was too comfortable to care.

"I will wait out in the living room." She looked up at him.

"You don't have to stay, Klavier. Really, I'm fine."

"Silly Fraulein, a jerk would just leave." Klavier played with his hair. "A gentleman stays to make sure the lady is safe for the evening! I'm staying Fraulein. Besides, things are better when I'm around."

She rolled her eyes at him and made a noise in protest.

"Leave, Klavier!!" She threw bubbles at him.

He just smiled and closed the door behind him.

Thirty minutes later, Ema was refreshed and warm, dressed in her favorite Pink Badger pajamas. Klavier snorted at her as she walked into her small living room. She stopped and put her hands on her hips.

"I thought I told you to leave?"

"Fraulein, I thought I told you I was staying till I knew you were safe and comfortable." He said with a hurt look on his face as he stood up.

"Klavier, I am fine and my door has three different locks on it and I have a stun gun at my bedside table and pepper spray in my bag." She walked up to him, got in his face for a sec, then sat cross legged on her love seat.

Klavier gave a fleeting look at her door. There were indeed three locks. 'How'd I miss that?' he thought as he chuckled. He sat next to Ema, crossed one leather clad leg over the other and put one arm on the back of the couch behind Ema's head.

"Do you really carry pepper spray?" A dark look crossed her face.

"Seriously, Klavier, leave!!" He gave her an inquisitive look.

"But Fraulein I ..." Suddenly she stood up and pointed at the door.

"LEAVE!!" But she stumbled as she pointed and fell onto Klavier's lap.

"Hhhmmm...I don't think so." He patted her on the shoulder. "You don't seem well."

Ema felt her world spinning as she stood up. And now that her head was on Klavier's thigh, she was slightly embarrassed, but more frustrated. She turned her head and screamed into his thigh, trying to release some of her frustrations, but ended up dizzier than before. She stayed like that until the dizziness passed, then slowly lifted her head and looked up at the blond-haired man.

"Oh, Ema," He touched her cheek. "You look green."

"I guess...i still don't feel so hot." 'Wait did he just call me by my real name? Oh my god, he's touching my cheek...he's so warm, why do I feel cold all of a sudden.' Plus a million more thoughts ran through her head. When she finally focused again, Klavier's head was bent towards hers and very close.

"Ema...Ema, hhmmm....this is no good." He felt her shiver and carefully lifted her head out of his lap and sat her on the couch as she groaned. He shook his head as he shifted and proceeded to pick up Ema and stand at the same time.

"Oh..." Her hand flew to her mouth, as her stomach did flip flops, and Klavier rushed her to the bathroom and held her hair for her.

"I guess I should apologize for yelling at you." Ema said after Klavier got her cleaned up and gave her some water. He laid her in her bed, then knelt beside it. He brushed the hair off of her forehead and felt how warm and damp she was.

"It's okay, Fraulien." He gave her a warm smile. "You have been working way too hard lately, ja? You need to slow down. This is what happens when you work too hard."

She returned the smile as her eyes fluttered. He continued to stroke her face with his fingertips.

"Mmm...that's nice...sis would do that whenever I got sick." Then her eyes closed. He watched her as her breathing evened, then stood up. She suddenly grabbed his hand.

"No, please stay, sis. I'm too sick for you to leave." She looked up at him with her big brown eyes. There were no signs that she was dreaming, nor any realizations that it wasn't her sister standing beside her bed, only Klavier. He suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"I-I will stay, Ema," He squeezed her hand for reassurance. "I will be on the couch if you need me." He started to pull away, but she held fast.

"No, please, sleep with me."

He froze and swallowed hard. Then slowly looked at her bed. It was a double, just big enough for the two of them.

"I don't think that..."

"Please??"

Klavier decided that he was a sucker for pretty girls that were sick and delusional.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ema..."

The voice was hollow and disembodied. She knew she had heard that voice before; a memory tucked away only to be taken out when something called for it. The darkness that surrounded her was punctuated by lightning that shone through the window.

"Ema...Ema..."

As if searching for her, the voice kept calling, and calling, until a shadow passed in front of the window. Her breath caught in her throat and the shadow seemed to grow. The air became hot and stuffy as she felt something overcome her, something was smothering her...

"Ema..."

"NNNOOooooo..." Ema sat straight up screaming.

"Ema?" The voice was beside her as she turned her breath caught in her throat. She blinked as she tried to clear the fog of the nightmare from her head.

"Klavier?" She tried to speak but her mouth was dry and ended up in a coughing fit.

"Fraulein?" He brushed her hair behind her ear and felt the heat coming off her face. He held the back of his hand to her forehead, something his mother used to do when he was sick. Ema's forehead was damp and he clucked his tongue. She weakly brushed at he hand. He swung his long legs out of the bed and walked over to Ema's side of the bed.

"Wha...What are you...doing here, glimmis fob?" She furrowed her brow and squinted her eyes to get a better look at Klavier, but her eyes wouldn't focus, and found that her throat burned after she spoke. She cleared her throat and pressed her hand to her chest. That's when she realized she was sick.

"Shit...I can't have a cold." She groaned and moved to sit on the edge of her bed.

"Hhhmmm...I think you have more than a cold." Klavier squatted in front of her and felt her forhead again. "You might have the flu!"

She tried to scowl at the blond, but it resulted in a look of confusion. "You never answered my question. What are you doing here? And why were you sleeping in my bed?" She paused and her hands flew to her face in shock. "Oh....we didn't...do...anything...did we?"

"No, Fraulein. I really wish you would think a little better of me." He couldn't help but to chuckle, despite himself. "Now lay down, I will get you fresh water and a cool towel."

Ema watched as Klavier left her bedroom. Were those "G's" on his boxers? 'Oh good god', she moaned to herself as she put her head in her hands.

"Ema..."

Her head shot up as she heard the voice again. The light from her bathroom down the hall threw eerie shadows all over her stark bedroom. She wrapped her arms around herself to contain her chattering teeth. Was she cold? Or scared? Scared of what?

"Ema...Ema..."

The light went out down the hall and she gasped as she watched a shadow glide down the hall toward her. Panicked, she scooted herself across the bed and squeaked out a pitiful no as the shadow reached out for her. She felt it brush her leg and as she attempted to kick it away, she propelled herself off the opposite side of the bed she started on.

"Ema!"

The back of her head was pounding and the last thing she saw before loosing conscientiousness was Joe Darke looming over her, a knife glinting from the streetlight outside her window, and his hand reaching for her throat.

Klavier yawned and lazily stumbled to Ema's bathroom. He found a washcloth and dampened it, but quickly turned off the water after hearing...something...a voice? Was Ema calling for him?

"Ema..." He called. He peeked his head around the bathroom door to the bedroom and caught a glimpse of the girl with her arms wrapped around herself. He filled the glass and turned off the bathroom light.

"Ema...Ema..." He called again and squinted to focus his eyes. He thought he heard Ema before he saw her scooting dangerously towards the opposite side of her bed. He reached out to grab her leg, only to miss and have her kick his hand away. In one fluid motion, he dropped the damp washcloth and jumped on and over the bed without spilling a drop of water. He slipped one arm under Ema's shoulders and the other under her knees and lifted her onto her bed.

********************

After Klavier was sure that Ema was settled and sound asleep, he poured himself a glass of milk and pulled out Ema's laptop. In the search engine, he typed in the name he had heard Ema whisper in her sleep. A few articles about a crazed killer getting his revenge on society and the law came up. One article in particular caught Klavier's eye, "Another Happy Ending For Rookie Phoenix Wright." He clicked and opened the article, noting the date.

February, 2017.

'Ten years ago...' Was the first thought that ran through Klavier's head. The second thought was, 'Oh my god, I ruined eight years of Phoenix's life...' He put his head in his hands and squeezed his eyes shut. 'He was a brilliant defense attorney, and I brought him down in one fell swoop. Ugh, how can I …'

A moan from the other room brought the blond man out of his thoughts, and he took the laptop off his lap and set it on the small side table. Klavier quietly stalked his way down the short hallway and peeked into Ema's room. She was asleep, but not very sound. He walked to the bedside and rested his hand on her forehead and found she was still burning up. He found the washcloth from earlier and went and ran it under cold water and went back into the bedroom and laid it carefully on Ema's forehead. She calmed and he took the cloth off. He smiled at how peaceful she looked as he brushed a few stray hairs from her face.

"Oh how easily you could steal my heart Fraulein." He whispered and kissed her forehead.

A few moments later, Klavier was back on the love seat with the laptop in his lap reading the article from earlier, when he heard the muffled sound of Ema's cell phone ringing. 'Hmm...must be in her purse,' He thought. A minute later his own phone was ringing.

"Ja, Klavier speaking." He said after retrieving the phone from the side-table. He noted the time on the laptop. 3:48 am.

"Klavier, sorry to wake you at such an ungodly hour, but I can't reach anyone else." Klavier thought he recognized the non-committal voice of Phoenix Wright, but he wasn't one-hundred percent sure.

"Who...who is this? Herr Wright?" He asked.

"Yeah, listen," Phoenix's voice suddenly took on a tone of concern. "Gumshoe can't come to investigate because Maggey is sick, and I can't get a hold of Ema..."

"Ja, Fraulien is sick as well." Klavier paused. "Wait investigate? Investigate what? What's going on?"

"There's been a murder at People Park." Phoenix stated so calmly, Klavier thought he was reading a newspaper article.

"What? Wait, a murder?" Klavier folded the laptop and set it aside. He stood and started pacing. "You called the police, I hope..."

"Please Klavier, after what happened a few months back with Shadi...I mean Zak, of course I called the police." Now the man on the other side sounded annoyed. "I was hoping to get a head start on getting this investigated. I think we have a copycat murderer on our hands."

"Oh, what kind of copycat?" Klavier paused in his pacing. "And why didn't you just get a hold of Herr Forehead?"

"I have, and he's on his way down." Klavier could hear the sirens in the background.

"Ah, so why do you need me?"

Phoenix paused "Klavier, you have the most influence with the police right now, and I was really hoping to get a hold of Ema...I think she could have some useful input on this."

"Ema's input on a murder?"

"Yeah, this is a copycat of the Joe Darke murders."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Someday you'll realize that it only takes someone to bump into you on the streets to make you snap. You're just starting out Apollo. There's plenty more where this came from." Phoenix gestured to the body closest to them.

"What were you doing in the Park anyway, Phoenix?" Apollo tapped his forehead thoughtfully. Police were putting crime tape around the area as C.S.I.'s were arriving on the scene.

Phoenix gestured in the direction of the Borscht Bowl. "I was walking home and witnessed a hit and run. I was far away enough that I guess the guy didn't see me after he got out of the car. I was lucky; these people weren't."

Apollo shivered as he glanced over the five bodies that were scattered about the Park. "But, why were there so many people at the park at this late...early...late hour?"

"Apollo," Phoenix chuckled condescendingly at the attorney. "You really need to get out more often. People were walking home from the bars and events and such."

The young attorney blew out a puff of air in frustration. "You didn't happen to catch what he looked like did you?"

Phoenix's eyes glazed over as he turned his head. Apollo hated when that happened. He never knew if the hat-clad man was ignoring him or simply thinking. He realized a couple moments later that Phoenix was listening for something, and that something turned out to be Klavier's hog. Apollo looked up as Klavier expertly maneuvered it, under dim street lights, around the car and the body near the car. He shivered again.

"I saw that he was tallish and he had a white jacket, almost looked like a lab coat, and I saw that he ran that way out of the park." Phoenix gestured to the exit that was opposite of where Klavier was coming in. "I think he was wearing some weird hat or something. Maybe it was his hair." He turned back to Apollo.

"Maybe? Phoenix Wright you need to be more precise than that, ja?" Klavier stated as he walked up to the pair. " What happened here!? Its like a war zone!" He continued as he squinted around the park.

"Klavier, thank you for coming down." Phoenix adjusted his cap. "Someone needs to contact Ema's sister. Speaking of Ema, you said she was sick?"

"Ja, poor Fraulein was going to walk home in the rain last night. I gave her a ride and she didn't seem very sturdy on her feet, so I stayed with her." Klavier explained as he looked around him nervously at the five bodies that littered the park.

Apollo raised an eyebrow. "So you think this is related to Ema somehow?"

"Yes, it's very similar to the scene that was described in the SL-9 case that involved the Joe Darke murders." Phoenix stuck his hands in his sweatshirt pockets as he explained the SL-9 case. "However, I have the feeling that our murderer won't have the guilty conscience that Darke did and turn himself in."

Apollo swallowed hard when Phoenix finished. "I don't know how one person can just go off and...and...just kill innocent people. I just don't understand what makes a person snap like that."

Klavier and Phoenix chuckled at the attorney.

"Someday you'll realize that it only takes someone to bump into you on the streets to make you snap. You're just starting out Apollo. There's plenty more where this came from." Phoenix gestured to the body closest to them.

"Herr Forehead, are you gonna be alright? You look green." Klavier put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah...its not the same seeing it all in person."

The blond prosecutor clucked at Apollo, then turned to Phoenix. "Well, Phoenix I believe you are our first suspect until we get evidence otherwise."

"Understood." Apollo looked at Phoenix incredulously, still amazed at his lack of enthusiasm for law, and life for that matter.

"And I'm going to have to find myself an investigator, ja?"

"Well, if you three clowns would stop your foolish chatter and start looking around, you would see that you have an investigator right here." The three turned to see a tall, raven haired beauty scowling at them with her arms crossed and tapping her booted foot. Her shoulder-length hair was tied back into a simple ponytail and she was dressed in khaki cargo pants and a matching cargo khaki vest with a dark green long sleeved shirt that set off her green eyes.

"Aahh...Fraulein...I am..." Klavier extended his hand as he noted a faint accent in her voice.

"I know who you are, Klavier Gavin." The woman interrupted. "I hear enough about you through screaming fan girls and Ema Skye."

"Are you Russian?" Phoenix asked, recognizing the faint accent from working with his boss at Borscht Bowl.

"You are more observant than I thought, Phoenix Wright." She extended her hand to the man as he shook it. "My name is Nikita Pavlova and I am from St. Petersburg, Russia. You work with my uncle, Konstantin Pavlov."

"Hmm...I see the resemblance." Phoenix rubbed his chin.

"Are we done with the family reunion? Can we get on with this?" Klavier had an annoyed look on his face as he looped his thumb through his pants.

'Not used to rejection.' Apollo thought as he chuckled at the rock star.

Nikita raised her eyebrows at Klavier. "Why yes, Mr. Rock Star Prosecutor we ca..."

She was interrupted by Klavier's cell phone. "Hmph..." She mumbled as she turned to talk to Apollo and Phoenix.

"Hello, Ema," he said after looking at the caller I.D. He had left her cell phone and a note on her bedside table stating to call him in case she woke up and needed anything. The voice on the other end, however was not Ema's.

"Hello, Klavier. How is that murder scene treatin' ya?" The voice was calm as Klavier froze.

"Who is this? Where is Ema?"

"Oh Ema's fine...for now. Oh and you know me very well...I've been to several of your concerts and you and Ema have run into me several times at your office. But I know have Ema locked away safe from harm."

"Wha-...Who the hell is this? What kind of psycho are you?" The other three whispered and turned their heads toward Klavier and watched as he paced.

""Klavier, you should be thanking me for keeping our precious Ema safe from a serial killer, although, at this point, the serial killer is the least of your worries, as you will soon find out." The voice was cold and detached. It didn't sound automated, but Klavier listened carefully for clues about where the other person could have been. Clues in the persons voice; whether he knew the person or not.

"What the hell do you want?" Klavier said, venom dripping from his voice.

"Ah, yes that's the fiery Klavier that I remember! Listen to me very carefully Gavin and nobody else will get hurt." The voice laughed and Klavier froze.

"I'm listening." He practically growled.

By this time, Phoenix, Apollo, and Nikita's attention were completely on Klavier as he listened to the caller explain the situation.

"Oh and there will be a prosecutor landing here in L.A. In a few hours. You will meet him at the airport, no exceptions."

"How will I know..."

"I will call you in an hour with instructions. Make sure you are alone and away from your...friends. I have someone watching every move you make, so don't do anything funny, like try to find me because you won't be able..."

"Let me speak with Ema." Klavier interjected.

"You don't want to do that. It'll make everything that much worse when you realize you can't ever see her again!"

"Let me speak with Ema!" Klavier's voice was dripping with anger as he clenched his jaw. Then, he heard a rustling noise and the voice was muffled.

"Who...where am I?"

"Ema listen to me, what do you see around you?" Klavier was slightly relived to hear her voice.

"Mmghnnn...Klavier...where am...I...I can't see...mmggghhnnn...."

"What have you done to her, you sick..."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk...yelling is so unbecoming of you, Klavier, you'll ruin your singing voice! Although I hear you won't be using it for a while." The voice mocked Klavier as he clenched his jaw. He didn't care about his singing voice anymore, he just wanted Ema back, safe. The voice continued. "I will call in an hour. For Ema's sake, don't be on your phone." With that the voice ended the conversation. Klavier looked at his phone incredulously and took a deep breath.

"I...Ema..." He stuttered.

"Klavier, what the hell was that about?" Apollo walked up to the prosecutor and put his hand on his arm. He looked at Apollo with fearful eyes.

"Ema's been...Ema has been kidnapped."


End file.
